Another Meeting with Akito
by AllegroConBrio
Summary: Tohru has to go to another meeting with Akito, but what will happen this time? Takes place slightly after the anime, and yes, Akito is a man.


**Hey! this is my second fanfic on this website. I just now realized that this is where to put my little notes to the readers... :) so I hope you like it, and I also hope you read my other fanfics. I tried to get the character personalities as well as I could, but there might be some OOC-ness. --AllegroConBrio :D**

Hatori Walked into Shigure's house, knowing that he was expected. "Ah, Hatori! Welcome! I'll go make some tea!" said Tohru happily.

He smiled politely and sat at the dinner table. Soon everyone was sitting with a cup of tea in front of him (or her).

Shigure spoke up first. "So, 'Tori! What brings you to our humble abode?" he asked a silly grin on his face.

Hatori set down his teacup. "Actually, I came to speak with Miss Honda. It seems that Akito wished to speak with her."

At this, Yuki's eyes widened, Kyo stiffened, and Tohru froze, teacup halfway to her lips. Shigure sweatdropped. "Oh dear," he chuckled nervously.

Yuki slammed his drink ware down, causing Tohru to jump and everyone to turn and look at the anxious rat. He looked like he wanted to either wring Hatori's neck for being the bringer of terrible news, or run and hide, but no-one knew which.

"B-but... Why?" stammered Tohru, flashing back to the last time she had gone to the main house. Everyone there knew immediately what she was thinking about.

Everyone, that is, except for Kyo. Who had not been present at the last meeting between Akito and Tohru. "Jeez! What's up with all of you?" he grumbled, looking around, "I mean, sure, Akito is enough to scare the crap out of any living thing, but it's not like Tohru is marching to her death... right?" The serious faces around the room told him otherwise, and he stuttered to a halt.

Tohru smiled weakly, trying to act nonchalant. How could she ever tell him what had happened? And how could she gather the courage to tell Akito what she had wanted to say for a long time? She still hadn't even told Kyo!

She blushed at the thought of telling Kyo how she felt, which made everyone curious. "Bah!" she squeaked, waving her hands frantically in front of her. "Don't mind me!" They all still stared, so Tohru decided to quickly change the subject. "So, Hatori, when do we need to go?"

Hatori sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, the sooner the better..." he looked up, rather sheepish. "Is now okay, Miss Honda?"

Tohru nodded solemnly. "R-right," she said shakily, standing up slowly.

At this, both Yuki and Kyo jumped up. "I'll go, too," they stated in unison.

Tohru smiled one of her dorky, oblivious grins. Kyo almost melted on the spot, and Yuki nearly fell over. "Thanks, Kyo! Thanks, Yuki!" she turned to Hatori. "Is it okay if they come too?" she asked.

The doctor haltingly nodded and moved toward the door. "Well, let's go."

Tohru stopped. "Oh, let me just take care of the dish--" Shigure stopped her.

"Tohru, go- It is not a very good idea to keep Akito waiting," he said, serious for once.

She nodded, then hurried toward the door, Yuki and Kyo close behind.

On the car ride to the main house, everyone was silent. Tohru shifted uncomfortably and frowned slightly. Kyo disliked the silence as much as she did. He tried to start a conversation. "So, what exactly happened the last time?" he asked, trying to act only slightly interested.

Yuki's face drained of color at that moment, not only because he both remembered the ordeal, but the car had also just pulled into the main house.

Tohru's eyes widened and she gulped as she got out of the car. The world was totally silent. There was no sound at all, and that only made her worry more.

Kyo watched the reactions of the other two teens as they pulled up to the door. Judging by their faces, they were scared, and he thought that maybe he should be too. Unconsciously, he reached out and grabbed Tohru's hand. She gasped, and he snapped out of his reverie. She was beet red and was looking directly at him. He looked down-- _Gah! I-I... HOLDING HER HAND?! _He quickly snatched his hand away, turning five different shades of red. "Sorry Tohru..." he murmured quietly.

Suddenly her hand was back in his. "N-no, please... I'm scared..." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Kyo flinched. Seeing her cry was like being punched in the stomach. _Of all things-- Why tears?_ He sighed exasperatedly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Heck. Anything but crying. Please," his head hung low, hair covering his face, which was growing redder with every passing moment. He recovered as quickly as he could, and Tohru started making her way slowly to the center building where Akito resided.

"So, what exactly did happen?" Kyo pursued again, asking Tohru quietly.

She didn't have time to answer because they came upon Akito's residence to fast for anyone's liking. A maid came and beckoned Tohru in, but when the others made as if to follow, she held out her hand. "Miss Honda only." she said coldly.

Tohru shivered, and Kyo squeezed her hand one last time before she ascended the steps to the house.

After a few minutes of silence, Hatori stepped up to Kyo. "Hatori! Kyo doesn't need to know! Yuki spoke venomously, reading Hatori's mind.

"Yes, he does." he replied coolly, then turned back to Kyo. "The last time we were here..."

Tohru sat on her knees in front of Akito, her eyes squeezed shut. "Y-you wanted to speak with m-me, Akito?" she whispered.

He sneered. "Yes, Miss Honda. Actually, this is about Kyo."

She flinched. "Wh-what about him?" she tried to stay calm.

Akito savagely grabbed her arm, hoisting her up to look him in the eye. "Oh, I think you know full well, but let me remind you." he said evilly.

He slapped her, sending her flying to land sprawled on the floor. "Nnm!" she whimpered, trying to prop herself up on her elbows, but was stopped by Akito's foot, which planted itself on the back of her head, burying her face in the ground.

"I'm talking about anything that may be going on between you and that cat."

"There- There isn't anything between Kyo and I..." whispered Tohru.

Akito stepped back, obviously satisfied. Then, Tohru rose, rebelliousness in her eyes. "... yet." she finished. Tears threatened her eyes. Akito would be mad, and she would probably get hurt, but it didn't matter. She knew that the truth was very important.

"I-I'm going to tell him when we get home," she mumbled, then looked straight in to Akito's eyes. "Tell him-- Tell him that I love him!" she spoke, getting louder and more confident.

Akito suddenly snapped. "Shut up. SHUT UP!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently, then he threw her away.

She slammed into a wall, and slid down it, holding her shoulder. "You can't stop me from telling him unless you kill me." she stammered, wincing as she stood.

Akito grabbed her collar, yanking her toward him. "Then I guess I have no choice," he hissed.

He slammed his elbow into the side of her head, leaving a large bruise. She barely even blinked. No-one had ever gone against Akito, and he was taken aback. He then threw her again. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU FILTHY WORM!" he bellowed, shoving her out the door.

Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo listened in horror to the sickening thuds and gasps coming that were heard through the walls. _Akito might be killing her right now!_ Kyo thought worriedly. He stepped toward the door, ready to go in and fight. All of the sudden, she appeared.

Ghostly white and holding the door frame for support, they stared in terror at the blood trickling from her cracked lip and the garish bruises on her head and shoulders. She looked as if her knees were about to give out.

"!!!"

"Tohru, we need to get you to my office" stated Hatori, trying to be calm, but not masking his worry and disgust very well.

She nodded slightly. _How could something like this happen?_ Kyo thought in disbelief. Yuki looked as if he were about to puke.

Tohru blinked and tried to smile. "I-I'm okay..." she mumbled weakly.

"No, you most definitely are not," the three replied firmly.

"No, really... I-I'm f-fi--oof." her legs gave out and she fell down the steps, ending up passed out and in a heap at the bottom. Yuki and Kyo rushed forward and Hatori grabbed his bag. _Hang in there!_

Tohru's eyes fluttered and suddenly she was jerked out of her fitful sleep as pain shot through her body. "nn-Ow!" she yelped, holding her head in her hands.

"Tohru!"

Her eyes snapped open at the mention of her name. "Kyo!" she said quietly, looking down

His hand wandered into her field of vision and took it's place under her chin, tilting her face up so they could see eye to eye. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know what had happened; what was going to happen! If I had known that that slimy, evil, violent--gah! If I had known what was going to happen, I never would have let you go inside alone!" his voice broke and he grabbed her hand, a tear dripping onto her fingers and stunning her speechless.

"...When you came back out, bruised and bleeding, I felt like I needed to kill Akito, but i also felt like someone had stabbed my heart. I-I realized that..." he paused and took a deep breath. "'...WELLWHATDOYOUSAY?IFYOUDON'TLIKEMEIUNDERSTANDBUTDON'!" He gasped from lack of oxygen, but was clearly finished, and grabbed her hand, avoiding looking at her face.

After a few seconds of silence Tohru finally found the ability to speak again. "Kyo! I wanted to tell you the same thing, but Akito found out before I could tell you, and that's why he called me to the main house. I stood up to him, which probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, but..." She leaned forward and kissed Kyo's cheek. "I don't regret it."

Kyo blushed furiously, but looked up and smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Kyaaa! (urk, sorry) well, that is the end to my unbearably long fanfic... okay, i guess 7 pages isn't like war and peace or anything, but it was long for my standards. Please review!**


End file.
